This invention relates generally to elevating and lifting apparatus, and more specifically relates to portable platforms of the type suitable for personal use -- in a manner functionally analagous to the use of step ladders or the like.
The common step ladder is a device of virtually universal application, and indeed it would be difficult to find a household or industrial environment in which one or more such devices were not present and commonly utilized. While these devices are generally well suited for their intended purpose, it is nonetheless true that they possess certain inherent problems which both reduce their effectiveness and tend to render them unsafe -- particularly when utilized by individuals unaccustomed to their use and/or to working at elevated positions. Indeed the average homeowner falls within the category of individuals cited. The said step ladders, further, are deemed particularly dangerous for use by older or infirmed individuals -- who find it difficult to ascend and descend the typical step ladder, and to maintain themselves in a stable working position, especially when positioned at the higher treads of the ladder.
In the past, various proposals have been made for devices intended to function in the nature of a step ladder, i.e. to achieve elevation of an individual to a working height, and yet solve some of the difficulties inherent in step ladder structures. In a number of instances, e.g. efforts have been made to substitute an elevatable platform or the like for overlying treads, thereby both reducing the dangers of climbing and increasing stability for the operator. Some such devices have included mechanical assisting elements, such as electrically actuated hoists, hydraulic lifts or the like, or even simple mechanical elevating devices. By and large however, the prior proposals in this field have not been particularly successful, usually because they lacked simplicity of operation, and were not truly adapted to the small homeowner or the like, but rather were of such complexity (and commensurate cost) as to only be truly suited for use in industrial environments.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide a portable lifting platform which is adapted to completely safe operation by unskilled individuals, and which enables effective lifting of such individuals to a desired work height, while such individuals remain positioned upon a highly stable platform.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a lifting device having a configuration reminiscent of a portable step ladder, which device is light and portable, requires no external power input, and which therefore is completely safe for use by individuals desiring to be lifted to a specified work height.
It is a still further object of the present invention, to provide a highly portable and dependable lifting device, which enables an individual using same to ascend to a desired height by means of a simple hydraulic pump actuated by the said individual, and without any requirement for said individual to move between stiles.
It is a yet further object of the invention, to provide a portable lifting platform of the foregoing type, which further, includes support means for the upper part of the body, which means ascend with the individual so as to assure his stability at all times during his use of the apparatus.